Boto
Boto Is the name passed down to a family of bounty hunters cursed by a magic gem. It's currently unnkown how the curse or gem works. Currently on the seventh boto Biography Boto the 1st Boto, before he was known as a number, entered a tournament held by Queen Verlalia where the winner got a percentage of her wealth or power. There Boto met up & befriended Jarek, a bounty hunter who was there just because he was looking for a good fight, something Boto liked because it meant Jarek wouldn't stand in the way of hisgoal. After winning the tournament, Boto discovered the horrifying truth lying behind her genie's wish of power. That bitch Verlalia cursed him with immeasurable power (that corrupts his soul the more it's used she neglects to inform him; the power takes form in a jewel that is part of his right hand) & essentially eterenal life (in the form of reincarnation causing him to experience the pain of death & growing older), in exchange for the deaths of all living family, along with destroying his ability to have kin. From that day forward, Boto never forgave her, swearing vengeance on her while making a living bounty hunting with Jarek. Unfortunately, Boto started to succumb to the evil living inside that jewel due to over-use, thus he pleaded for Jarek to to kill him and watch over the remaining Boto's, to which he complies. Appearance Boto The 1st Pre Jewel Boto The 1st Had Brown Here Green Eyes And Was "6'2 Post Jewel Boto Had His Eyes And Hair Becoming Bright Red Boto The 2nd Jarek still acted as a mentor towards Boto however this time Boto ignored his advice and used the jewel powers frequently, eventually leading to his corruption by them and morphing their relationship into antagonistic (culminating in Jarek killing him). Boto The 3rd Boto The 3rd Was "6'3 And Looked Similar To The Previous Two But Had More Hair And Commonly Wore A Cape. Boto (4th To Current) Theres Been Very Little Physical Changes To Each Boto Since The Third Aside From Each One Being Slightly Taller Than The Last. Personality Boto The 1st Pre Jewel Boto Was Impulsive And Emotional Which Can Explain How He Got His Bloodline In Such A Mess. Post Jewel He Became Timid And Reclusive Probably After Realizing What He Had Done. Boto The 2nd Boto The 2nd Was Initially Similar In Disposition To The Previous One, Being Impulsive And Emotional But As He Used The Gem In His Arm More And More He Became Power Hungry And Sociopathic Due To It's Influence. Boto The 3rd The Third And Most Prominent Boto Was Serious, Rational, And Caring. Boto The 4th Boto The 4th Was Weak-Willed And Needy A Far Cry From The Previous Boto Boto The 5th Boto The Fifth Was Lazy And Suicidal Boto The 6th Boto The Sixth Was Needy And Lazy Boto The 7th The Current Boto Is Independent And Caring And Is Also A Bit Of A Casanova. Relationships With Others Jarek Boto The 1st Jarek Acted As A Mentor Towards Boto And Boto Considered Him As A Father Figure Due To His Family Being Slaughtered By The Person Who Cursed Him With The Jewel Boto The 2nd Jarek still acted as a mentor towards Boto however this time Boto ignored his advice and used the jewel powers frequently, eventually leading to his corruption by them and morphing their relationship into antagonistic (culminating in Jarek killing him). Boto The 3rd Learning from the mistakes of the second and keeping the lessons of the first, Boto became Jarek's partner in Bounty Hunting and their relationship altered to equal partners & friends. Boto The 4th Through 6th Shaken from the untimely demise of the third, the next three Boto's became much weaker, none of them being able to shake the despondence from their previous life and looked to Jarek for constant support. Boto The 7th Finally getting over that shit in the past, Boto finding a new passion in women and a need to reassert himself as something worth a damn, resumes bounty hunting like the third but this time solo (though it's also partially because his partial to going after female bounties and sleeping with them first), only working with Jarek when one of them needs the assistance. He still remains friends with him though. Zorona Boto The 3rd their relationship wasn't anything extravagant but typically a mutually beneficial one. Boto would never refuse a job offer and Zorona tended to offer them. There's a certain amount of respect Boto has for Zorona, being that he is the only known person outside of him & Jarek that knows how Boto became to be. Boto 4th Through 6th The Relationship Took A Turn For The Worse As Zorona Derided Them For Either Sucking Or Just Not Paticipating In Anything Anymore. Boto The 7th Boto's (The 7th) Relationship With Zorona Works Much In The Way That It Did With The Third Though He Now Declines Doing Job Offers If he Has Better Things To Do. Rose Boto The 7th Boto The Seventh's Thinks She's Hot And Wouldn't Mind In His Own Words "Tapping It"